kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku Replica/Gameplay
The Riku Replica is fought on several occasions in Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories. Events Sora's Story- The Riku Replica is encountered: between floors 7 and 8, 8 and 9, 11 and 12, then finally fought between the 12th and 13th floors. Reverse/Rebirth- The Riku Replica is encountered: between basement 8 and 7,and basement two (in "Twilight Town"). Strategy Chain of Memories When fighting the Riku Replica, you need a few boss cards: Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Vexen and Card Soldier just to name a few. You will also need a few Magic Cards, Attack Cards (numbered 7-0) and Item Cards other than Potion. Equip the Jafar boss card and start attacking. When that runs out equip the Card Soldier boss card and use that, then when those run out use magic and other cards but save the Oogie Boogie boss card until you are low on health. Another option is to start with the Vexen card and, after you get killed, use the Oogie Boogie card or a bunch of high-numbered Cure Cards, then use Jafar or Card Soldier Cards. ;Without boss cards Even if you have a high number of card points, you might still want to consider beating the Riku Replica without boss cards, so try this: Stock up cards numbered 7-9, an Elixir and a Hi-Potion at least, two or three Stop cards, two or three Cure cards and some 0 cards at the end of the deck (to break the Replica's attacks). You might want to insert some Premium Cards in to save CP (perhaps, the first in the sleight). Or, if you are confident of reloading your entire deck whilst fighting him, then by all means, stock a whole lot of Premium Cards in your deck to make room for more cards. Don't be shy about using sleights - and using the Lethal Frame sleight (as many times as you can) will let his guard down for a short while, allowing you to think of your next sleight. Keep bashing the Replica with sleights, reload (using an Item Card) and heal when necessary, and you'll be on your way to winning. If you must use an Enemy Card, and you need to make good sleights, have a Bouncywild card in hand: it only costs 10 CP, and it draws your Goofy and Donald cards together (whilst you keep yourself occupied with the Replica), giving you the chance to perhaps use Trinity Limit. Or you can use the enemy card Air Solider to allow you to move will you are reloading so that you are not in one place standing still. ;Another strategy You will need the sleight Sonic Blade and different types of attack cards with high numbers to form Sonic Blade. You will also need to put the cards in order to keep stocking cards. At the end of you deck you should put an Elixir or Hi-Potions. A Cure card is optional. If you don't have many cards that can make Sonic Blade, use Blitz. Stock up three cards to get the sleight Sonic Blade and use it. Try to get all the hits in, then keep doing this until you run out of attack cards. Use an Elixir or Hi-Potion to recover all your cards. Keep repeating this to easily beat him. Reverse/Rebirth When playing as Riku you can use a variety of cards, from boss cards to enemy cards to item cards. The only downside to this is that you cannot change the cards in your deck to what you want it to be (like in Sora's story), but you never have to worry with leveling up and have to add CP to the deck: the game will automatically add the boss card or the attack card to the deck. Also, whilst playing as Riku, try to use the King Mickey cards that fall. Using the MM Miracle, Holy Burst and Inverse Burst sleights will help you a great deal. You have two options: 1.Try breaking Replica Riku's attacks and enter into Dark Mode; all of your attacks become stronger and faster so that you can hit and get away before the Replica kills you. Make use of the sleights available to you while you are in Dark Mode - Dark Firaga, Dark Break, Dark Aura. 2.Or, you can choose to get hit, enter into Dark Mode, and then begin attacking. But beware if you go the second way: you will have to stock up on a lot of healing cards or the Oogie Boogie boss card so that you can be periodically healed. But whilst you are in Dark Mode, beware of getting hit or having your cards broken - you will get back to your slower, weaker normal form. So try not to get hit, you may also need to have some other boss cards too - particularly Jafar. Battle Quotes :"Drop!" :"Get ready!" :"How could I lose to ''you...?" :"''Me...lose?" :"You gotta be kidding me..." :"You're the fake..." :"This isn't...the end..." :"You're strong...Real Thing..." Card Videos Video:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (US)- Riku Replica IV Video:KH Re:CoM Reverse/Rebirth (US)- Riku Replica II Category:Castle Oblivion